Fallen Skies
by Crossover For Idiots
Summary: After the war the Wizarding World is reeling from all the losses and the population has been decimated. Desperate the Ministry creates the Marriage Act and soon matches are being made across England. For Diamond55's Dramione challenge. Dramione
1. The New Law

**Fallen Skies**

Ours is essentially a tragic age, so we refuse to take it tragically. The cataclysm has happened, we are among the ruins, we start to build up new little habitats, to have new little hopes. It is rather hard work: there is now no smooth road into the future: but we go round, or scramble over the obstacles. We've got to live, no matter how many skies have fallen.

H. LAWERENCE, _Lady Chatterley's Lover, _1928

**Prologue:**

**The New Law**

The room was quiet as they waited for the Minister's response. Everyone knew very well the man was displeased. Had been displeased ever since the proceedings started, especially when they'd forced him to agree to raise the Secrecy Level to such that no word or warning of what to come was to leave this room, before they'd reveal the exact details of the Legislation.

"Minister?" one of the members questioned, causing Kingsley to give him a furious look. The questioner cringed and backed away.

Kingsley looked back down at the Legislation in front of him a sour taste in his mouth. He was trapped he knew. The Wizengamot, though considerably depleted of members since the War, had finally united into a solid front. Kingsley knew very well that if he vetoed this they would just use majority rule to get it passed anyway and then yet again the Ministry would be looking weak and divided.

Something they couldn't afford with so many Death Eaters still on the loose.

This though could destroy any of the delicate faith that had begun to blossom in the new government, Kingsley himself wasn't feeling too pleased with the government either. This would take away such basic rights and reeked of Voldemort's own recently demolished regime. Kingsley hated.

"Do you really want to go down that road Minister?" One of the older more confident members questioned when Kingsley gave the veto stamp a considering look. This one didn't back down and the others seemed to take strength from this, straightening despite the glower of the intimidating man before them and the almost palpable feel of magic in the air, showing just how much the seemingly calm, although glaring, man in front of them was upset.

Kingsley signed the paper.


	2. Breaking In The Peace

**Fallen Skies**

Ours is essentially a tragic age, so we refuse to take it tragically. The cataclysm has happened, we are among the ruins, we start to build up new little habitats, to have new little hopes. It is rather hard work: there is now no smooth road into the future: but we go round, or scramble over the obstacles. We've got to live, no matter how many skies have fallen.

H. LAWERENCE, _Lady Chatterley's Lover, _1928

**Chapter One:**

**Breaking In The Peace**

The smell of mud had come to mean safety to Hermione. She'd become very accustomed to the smell doing the three month Horcrux run. When she could smell that it meant she was outside, she could still run, they still had a chance. She could still vividly remember after one close encounter with the Snatchers—too close—it had rained and the next morning she'd marched out of the tent and buried her feet in the mud, feeling the amazing slippery earth sucking her feet greedily in. She'd wiggled her toes to allow the cool earth to slip between and then she'd thrown back her head and breathed in the smell of mud, wet, and life. Ron had looked at her like she'd gone bonkers and finally shook his head with rare laughter. It had been one of the good moments while they'd had the locket. Harry had given her a knowing look and a smile too old for his face. They'd all obtained a few odd quirks during the trip. Ron listened obsessively to the radio, Harry obsessed over the Hallows, and Hermione had her mud.

But unlike her friends she hadn't quite gotten past that little change. Which led her to what she was doing at the moment, creeping back into Hogwarts from a private romp in the muddy shallows around the Lake. It was rather early in the morning, technically too early for a student to be out of bed.

But Hermione wasn't a student right now. She was the Head of Architectural Repairs on Hogwarts, a fancy name, she'd been given by the Minister that really meant she was in charge of those who'd volunteered and been selected by Hermione to help repair the Magical School after the Battle of Hogwarts. Hermione had rolled her eyes at the silly title. She'd been surprised by how many people had actually been willing to work under a barely of age witch. It had taken her awhile, but she'd gotten together a competent team and Hogwarts would be finished by the time the new semester started. At first she hadn't thought such a feat could be accomplished when she'd seen the ruins of the once magnificent castle, but when they'd started it was as if the castle itself was trying to help them. Probably was being as it was one of the most magical sites in Great Britain.

"Well this is certainly a sight." a male voice said behind Hermione as she entered the halls.

Hermione felt an urge to groan and smile at the voice. Blaise Zabini was both the perfect and worst person to discover her little habit. Turning Hermione found Blaise smirking like a smug cat. Hermione had been surprised by how much she'd come to like the Slytherin despite her rather bad first impression of him from Ginny. He had turned out to be just as much an arrogant and selfish smartass as the redhead had described, but it had been coupled with his startling intelligence, amusing acid tongue when it wasn't directed at you, his prodigal transfiguration skills, and unexpected sensitivity to people he found worth his while. Hermione had found out he apparently found her well worth his time and now she counted him as one of her boys up there with Ronald and Harry. Blaise would be perfectly understanding of her quirk, but he would also tease her mercilessly at the slightest opportunity.

"Hello Blaise," Hermione said with attempted nonchalance, hoping to stave off the teasing as long as possible. Blaise's purple-black eyes gleamed sensing her embarrassment as Hermione knew he inevitably would.

"Care to explain?" he drawled stepping forward, so close his hips pumped into hers softly. Slowly one of his dark long fingered hands pulled a strand of Hermione's hair out of her loose ponytail. As he began to curl it around his finger dark eyes focused intently on her face Hermione felt a blush rising.

Blaise had been doing things like this more and more often after her and Ron had officially broken off the relationship that had started and ended with the war. Hermione met Blaise's dark eyes and tried her best to form a coherent thought. She felt hot and torn; even as her lips returned the small soft smile Blaise gave her. It was the real smile she'd never seen him give anyone else. The one that made his eyes that dark violet color that took her breathe away. Hermione forced herself to take a step back and answer his question.

"I took a romp in the mud." she said with the out most honesty, trying to forget how close he'd been. Close enough for her to feel the heat of him and smell his mild spicy scent. For a moment disappointment flashed in his eyes, but the next second it was gone and he was smirking.

"What a lovely image." he purred eyebrows wiggling with exaggerated suggestiveness that made Hermione burst out laughing covering the slight awkwardness of the moment.

Blaise casually cast a cleaning spell on Hermione and soon she was neat and prim looking more like a proper intelligent witch in charge of a construction project than a wild girl rolling in mud. Hermione smiled her thanks and he gave the little head dip that only Slytherins seemed to be able to manage without looking ridiculous. Holding his arm to balance as she slipped her shoes on she wondered what would result from this warm lazy summer with a man she would normal have never spoken to.

Blaise wouldn't give up she knew. He was a creature of infinite patience when he wanted something. She could still remember the rather epic chess game between Ron and him when Ron had visited her a few weeks ago. They'd played in a stalemate for three days before Blaise had finally, miraculously won. Ron had, for once, been a very gracious loser and the two had actually been eager to play again. Blaise had been neutral in the war so that wasn't a problem. Harry even said he was alright despite his normal paranoia. Ginny it seemed would forever hold him in contempt for some unknown offense, but even she had reluctantly accepted his friendship with the group's resident know-it-all. Somehow Blaise had even managed to charm Mrs. Weasley during one memorable meeting and during the Weasley Family dinners Hermione attended whenever she could. Mrs. Weasley had been dropping some rather unsubtle hints about her bringing him with her. The only thing standing in the way now was Hermione's own reluctance. And that was running out with each day that passed.

As they walked to the Great Hall for breakfast Blaise softly slipped an arm on Hermione's shoulders and after a moment of consideration she let him. The grins on their fellows faces when they saw them was contagious and by the time Hermione slipped in beside a smug Terry Boot both her and her Slytherin were grinning like mad. Terry winked at her before turning to Asteria Greengrass across the table from him and stuck out a hand.

"Pay up." he said with an triumphant tone and uncharacteristically Slytherin look of smugness for the kindhearted and studious Ravenclaw. The youngest member of their group gave Hermione a disappointed look and quickly place seven galleons into Terry's hands.

Asteria huffed at Terry's pleased cackle and turned to look Hermione seriously in the face. "You could have at least resisted Zabini's dubious charms another two weeks."

Hermione rolled her eyes and Blaise chuckled allowing the arm he'd temporarily removed to circle Hermione's waist and pull her closer. When she didn't protest her kept it there.

"You're just jealous that your betrothed backed out at the last second." Blaise mocked referring to Asteria's previous arranged engagement to a French Pureblood Hermione had met once and disliked. Asteria hadn't liked him either, but that didn't mean she'd pass up an excuse to argue with Blaise. Asteria swelled up like an indignant cat and soon Blaise was distracted by his favorite hobby. Annoying those closest to him. Hermione smiled and shook her head at the antics before turning to share an amused looks with one of their adult members, Reginald Cattermole.

"How are your kids Reggie?" Hermione asked lightly and he man beamed. Hermione liked him and they had the unusual connection of Hermione helping her friend impersonate him and then saving his wife. He didn't hold any bitter feelings though, in fact he'd asked her to babysit his kids once or twice when he and his wife needed some privacy during the family visits.

"Great! Maisie's so excited to be able to go to Hogwarts. And when she realized you'd still be there she nearly burst our eardrums. I've never heard her screaming so much! She's usually such a quiet child." The last part was muttered more to himself and Hermione felt the smile on her face grow to painful width at the glow of utter joy in the man's eyes at the thought of his family and the fact that sweet, shy little Maisie was getting out of her shell. Then of course a pang in her heart and her blasted traitorous mind had to make her remember.

"_It's wonderful Mama. I've never seen Hermione so happy! My baby's all grown up. She talks nonstop about her new friends. Ronald and Harry I believe."_

Hermione fought back a shiver and the chill and memories brought up the similarities of Reginald's gushing words and the one's she'd overheard her mother saying the summer after Hermione's first year of Hogwarts. Hermione forced them back and thought about the good things going for her right now, even as the guilt and fear she'd been repressing released itself and chilled her insides. They were at peace now. Hogwarts was well on its way to being finished. Her boys were safe and happy. Hermione seemed well on her to a happy productive relationship with her very own Slytherin. Nothing would ruin this for her she wouldn't let it. The instant she thought this Hermione tried to take it back. She wasn't naturally superstitious, but the war had changed her more than she liked to admit. She'd seen too many people say nothing could go wrong only to have Hermione never see them again.

"MISS GRANGER!" Someone yelled across the Great Hall. Hermione's smile disappeared completely at this.

There was only one person who called her Miss Granger despite Hermione's insistence of 'Hermione-is-really-just-fine-no-I-insist'. Hermione turned to find a small Asian girl running directly for her a look of horror plastered on her usually sweet mild face. Oriole Dolohov came to a stop before her clearly too upset to speak and for a Slytherin, no matter how much a Hufflepuff they acted, that did not bode well. The table instantly lost its cheer and Hermione felt their gazes burning her. Hermione reluctantly took what Oriole offered her dimly recognizing it as Ministry issue as a sense of impending doom overwhelmed her.

Hermione read the first words and drew in sharply. Her eyes scanned over the document in disbelief and after confirming she wasn't mad she read aloud it aloud. The gasps and looks of dumbfounded horror was on everyone's face, thoroughly in shock and feeling a little as if she'd brought this upon herself Hermione looked down and grimly reread the paper again.

**Marriage Act**

**Due to the wars that have been waged by one Tom Marvolo Riddle (known also as Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and You-Know-Who) and his followers during his lifetime the Magical Population has been decimated. Prewar population polls show 100,000 Magical adult citizens. Post-war polls have shown our population down to 17,000. There is a fear that with the low birth rate of the past few decades the British Magical population may actually die out. This has forced the Ministry to take drastic action by creating the Marriage Act. The law applies to all Magical British citizens age seventeen and older who are unmarried. The law requires the following of all citizens:**

**1.) All citizens meeting the requirements, rather currently in the country or not, are to report to the Ministry to be sorted so you can be assigned a spouse. If you are currently a Hogwart's student see #2 for requirements specific to you. If you do not report to the Ministry by September 17 you are legally liable.**

**2.) Hogwarts students will be sorted during the first week of the school year. Your appointment for the sorting will be assigned by your Head of House. Hogwarts students and their spouses will move into the Juno House, a soon to be built building on the Hogwarts Grounds separate from the school. Students and their spouses will live in the Juno House for the remainder of their schooling and five years following graduation. The five years will allow the former students to mentor those new to Juno House. This will also free them from the traditional financial worries of young couples, allowing them to grow as a couple and young adults before starting on their own. The Juno House will remain open in the summer for the students to live in.**

**3.) Weddings will take place October 31 – August 7 in any of the following places: Hogwarts, Ministry of Magic Department of Marriage, Hogsmeade, or respective individuals homes with Ministry official proceeding. Requests for ceremony elsewhere and arrangements for a Religious ceremony mixed in must be sent the Department of Marriage before October 31.**

**4.) A child must be conceived within the first eight months. If one or both members of a couple or unable to conceive they will be checked and if approved the couple will become foster and/or adopted parents to a Magical child in need of a home. Same sex couples will receive Ganymede Potion. A second pregnancy is required within six years of the first.**

**5.) A Ministry Official will perform yearly examinations to see how the marriages are proceeding.**

**6.) Abuse of any kind is prohibited. Offenders will receive twenty-five years in Azkaban or the Dementor's Kiss, depending on victim's preference.**

**7.) If an individual does not comply their wand will be snapped, citizenship will be taken away, and after five years in Azkaban the will be exiled.**

Hermione closed her eyes against this and felt Blaise's hand tighten on her waist as he went rigid. Peace it seemed was over.


	3. Draco the ShutIn

**Fallen Skies**

Ours is essentially a tragic age, so we refuse to take it tragically. The cataclysm has happened, we are among the ruins, we start to build up new little habitats, to have new little hopes. It is rather hard work: there is now no smooth road into the future: but we go round, or scramble over the obstacles. We've got to live, no matter how many skies have fallen.

H. LAWERENCE, _Lady Chatterley's Lover, _1928

**Chapter Two:**

**Draco The Shut-In**

Wellington's troops were occupying the ridge of Mont St Jean. The corps were divide into three groups under the commands of Lord Hill, Prince William of Orange, and Sir Thomas Picton. Wellington's cavalry was inexperienced and he was pointedly short on well-trained infantry. Wellington had one hundred and fifty-six cannon and a smoothbore musket fitted with bayonet over the barrel of the gun for the infantry. It was clear Wellington's troops outnumbered the French. The majorities of his troops lined up out of sight behind the ridge and were garrisoned by some in front at the farms of Hougoumont, La Haye Sainte and Papelotte. The bulk of the army positioned itself on the right flank, the side of the Hougoumont farm, while the side of Papelotte, the left, was lightly guarded.

The Prussians regrouped at Wavre. Blücher ordered an undefeated corps, under the command of General Bulow, to go to St-Lambert in readiness to support Wellington if necessary while other troops were ordered to follow when ready. Marshal Grouchy was sent in pursuit of the Prussians with orders from Napoleon to prevent the Prussian army from linking up with the Allies.

Napoleon occupied La Belle Alliance across the valley. His strength lay in his artillery and cavalry, which were greater than Wellington's. Marshal D'Erlon's Corps I was positioned in the front line on the right behind the guns and Reille's Corps were positioned on the left. The cavalry were lined up in reserve with Lobau's VI Corps. The Imperial Guard was kept in final reserve at the rear.

Draco Malfoy smiled to himself. It vanished when he noted that, yet again, one of the cavalry horses had made a break for it galloping right off the toy set onto the smooth marble of the sunroom/library floor its tiny rider running desperately after it shouting in its miniscule voice vile French swears. Shaking his head, the blonde sighed leaning down to pick up the small horse, which shrieked loudly in protest at being manhandled. The rider paused at the edge of the set, clearly waiting for its mount to be returned.

Looking at the impatient little soldier toy Draco wondered what his reaction would have been if you had told his past self what he would become. Would the him he'd been before the world had gone to hell back at the end of fifth year believed him? Would it change anything? Draco frowned. He'd considered the question more times than he could count. Going over every choice, every action, and every mistake of the past few years.

The horse bit him.

Draco hissed, nearly dropping the toy at the sudden sharp pain. Scowling he placed the horse, a little more roughly than strictly necessary, beside its rider who gave it a swift smack and threw a thank you over his shoulder as he led it back to their place. For a moment as he looked over the small wound, there wasn't any blood despite the little beast's best try; he was torn between a twisted sort of amusement and annoyance. Draco settled on amusement and gave the set a wiry smile.

"The little beast is right that type of thinking does no good. It'll drive me mad." Draco told the soldiers. Then he laughed. "Well madder than I already am."

Without a hint of elegance the Pureblood had previously been so concerned with, he sunk to the ground, sitting cross-legged. The official story his parents were giving out was that they were staying with the Zabinis in their Italian home while Malfoy Manor was being remodeled. Draco knew quite well nobody had believed it, even if they politely nodded their acceptance of this story when Narcissa told it. Everyone believed that the Heir to the Malfoy Family had gone mad. A theory reinforced by his refusal to leave the house, despite his mother's coaxing, and his testimony when the Aurors had come to interview him right after the War ended. To be fair, at that point he'd felt insane, but now Draco was in full control of his faculties, by his standards if not the general populations, and simply didn't care to correct anyone's' assumptions.

The only part of his brief descent into madness that truly bothered him was the embarrassment it had caused Pansy. His long standing engagement to the Parkinson Heiress had been quietly and respectfully broken, with no mention of madness so as not to ruin Draco's chances, thus placing his friend back in the marriage market. From what Blaise, his mother, and Narcissa had told him, a few would-be suitors had been thoroughly verbally eviscerated by Pansy for making an ill chosen joke about Draco. It had scared off a few choices, but by now nobody mentioned Draco much anymore, beside a few false sympathies.

Despite the family being cleared of charges thanks to Harry "Savior" Potter's testimony it was blatantly obvious the Malfoys were trusted even less than before. Draco knew many were quietly smirking at his apparent "insanity" in the safety of their own homes. Draco was relieved they still didn't dare do it in public. He didn't care, but he didn't want his parents to be put through that. Narcissa, his strong beautiful mother, could handle it, but Lucius was a broken man. The War had destroyed his father in more ways than Draco had thought possible even after being broken similarly himself. The only saving grace was the lack of communication going on right now meant Lucius didn't have to deal with any flake from his friends in England what with the Malfoys, Parkinsons, and Zabinis safely secluded in Italy.

An impatient clearing of the throat from Napoleon brought Draco back to the matters at hand and Draco focused on the toys once again childishly eager, gesturing for them to begin. Napoleon had just sent Lobau's infantry and Domon's and Subervie's cavalry to face the Prussian troops at St Lambert to his right when the door to the sunroom was unceremoniously thrown open making Draco nearly jump out of his skin.

His wand was in his hand without a conscious thought and only the realization that there were two people alive who knew they could get away with marching into what Draco Malfoy had claimed as his private quarters without being severely hexed stopped Draco from firing something straight in Blaise's face. A good thing too, because judging from the way Blaise's nostrils were flaring and he was stomping his way towards him Draco would likely have gotten something equally nasty in return from his irate best friend.

But something made Blaise pause, his mouth open as if he'd been about to speak, apparently thrown enough to be distracted from his anger.

Draco suspected it had something to do with the fact he was wearing silver silk monogramed pajamas at five in the afternoon with a fuzzy green Muggle bathrobe with matching slippers, laying wide open his wand still raised and pointed at his friend as he stood over Blaise's old toy soldiers, which were currently reenacting the Battle of Waterloo, that a bored Draco had pulled out from a dusty box in the attic when he'd woken up at noon.

Or it could be that Blaise had been struck by just how intimidating Draco looked in said pajamas, robe, and slippers. Draco though was inclined to believe the first.

Blaise closed his mouth jaw clenching as he took in the scene in front of him purple-black eyes narrowed before they rested on the soldiers.

"Is that my old set?" Blaise asked voice tight making it clear that this wasn't what he'd came to talk about, but he obviously couldn't think of how to say what he wanted to.

"Yes." Draco answered without a hint of shame at being caught playing with something that was strictly for ages seven to twelve.

Blaise gave him another long look which Draco returned with a polite inquiring one. Blaise opened and closed his mouth a few times in an attempt to speak. He stopped looking at Draco again and then the anger went out of him leaving exhaustion and a bit a desperation.

"I need a drink." Blaise said tiredly finding the perfect words. Draco was happy to oblige.

"You really didn't get a letter?" Blaise asked, frowning into his third glass of Firewhiskey, a small while later. Draco shrugged tucking his legs against him to get more comfortable as he threw a quick glance at the ongoing battle to see how it was doing.

"None that I know of. Mother or Alessandra brings me any mail I receive. Perhaps the International letters will arrive later." Draco suggested watching as the French cavalry was overcome.

"Maybe." Blaise said not sounding very convinced. Draco looked back up at his friend noting the hunched over position and the way he was eyeing the alcohol as if it had personally offended him.

"Where's my mother anyway?" the Italian wizard asked before Draco could come up with anything vaguely comforting to say.

"Out." Draco answered. And at Blaise look clarified. "I believe she mentioned something about seeing a man in Milan about a dress. Or maybe it was removing a dress."

Blaise wrinkled his nose but didn't look surprised. "Percival hasn't even mysteriously vanished yet."

"Well, Alessandra does like to take her time with the particular unpleasant ones. What was it the last one did?" Draco said referring to Blaise's mother's habit for men with reputations and then marrying and burying them.

"Turns out he had a whole line a mistresses who disappeared after he was done with them. Alessandra was able to contact most of the families, but some still don't have closure." Blaise explained voice betraying his disgust. Draco nodded marveling once more at Alessandra's unique, but effective vigilante practice.

The friends sat in a terse silence.

"You're worried about Granger." Draco said breaking it. Blaise flinched at the name even though Draco said it without the malice it had possessed in years past.

"I think I love her Draco." Blaise admitted silently.

This time Draco was the one to flinch. He'd known Blaise was fond of the Muggleborn. He'd even known Blaise was attracted to her. It had gotten increasingly obvious when every visit consisted of Granger this or Granger that or Granger said the most fascinating thing or, Draco's personal favorite, did you now Granger's eyes were brown, but not normal brown, her eyes are a special brown.

"You could always propose." Draco suggested fighting a grimace down. He hadn't forgotten the image of an annoying know-it-all, but he would try for Blaise. "If you get married before then they won't have anything to complain about. You won't have to risk being separated."

Blaise shook his head, giving Draco a bitter twist of a smile. "Hermione wouldn't agree to it. She wouldn't rush into a major decision like that even with something like this over our heads. She'd have to consider every angle and then reconsider it. Besides Draco I'm not sure she even loves me back yet. God, we've only been friends for what three months? Today was the first time she's ever even really let me touch her non-platonically. And it was barely anything. I don't think there's an easy solution mate."

Draco frowned trying to think of something, anything. In retrospect what he settled on probably wasn't the most intelligent response even if the situation hadn't already been emotionally charged.

"Well it means you won't have anything to lose. Enjoy Granger while you can and give each other something sweet to remember before you're both thrown into separate marriages. Besides you might just get Granger. If not affairs are always an option." Draco said logically. He didn't expect the hiss in response or the fury in Blaise's eyes.

"Are you mad Draco?" Blaise demanded, shouting as he jumped to his feet.

His glass dropped from his hands, shattering on the floor.

"You expect me to take advantage of the woman I love. To push down that final wall between us and then turn around and marry another woman. And then to suggest not only do I disgrace my wife, but to treat Hermione like my whore by asking her to my Mistress and abandon all her values and her husband? Do you think Hermione is that type of woman?"

Draco gaped. Blaise was shaking now, nostrils flaring, and ready to curse Draco into oblivion if he said one more wrong word.

Draco forced himself to clear the shock from his face and look repentant. It wasn't hard; he saw that under all the anger his friend was torn up about possibly losing the Muggleborn.

"I'm sorry Blaise." Draco whispered and because he was still after all himself. "But you're a hypocrite. You accept the behavior in your own mother's marriages and even in past relationships, but now when it could make you both happy you refuse to even consider it."

Blaise stiffened and Draco prepared for a blow, but his friend just let out a shaky breath and set back down beside him. Lazily he cleaned up the mess he'd made, all the fight rushing out of him. Draco relaxed and felt a rush of sympathy and a little relief. He was lucky he wasn't involved with anyone anymore or he might be in his own dilemma, though Draco was sure he wouldn't have been so opposed to the solutions he'd already suggested to his friend.

"I know, but Hermione's different. Besides I swore I wouldn't end up like Alessandra, because as much as I love my mother I would never raise my children in a household like ours. And I would never cause their mother the pain she caused my father before he died." Blaise told Draco and then buried his face in his hands voice breaking and desperate. "What do I do Draco?"

Draco slipped in beside his friend, throwing one comforting arm around him. "I don't know Blaise, but I swear I will find a way to make you happy even if it means kidnapping Granger myself and setting you both up with false identities in some small town in America."

"Big town." Blaise corrected lifting up his face to reveal a grudging small. "I can't stand small ones and they wouldn't have a library big enough for Hermione's tastes."

Draco returned the smile and for a while they set in silence, the quiet only broken by the dying cries of Blaise's toy soldiers.

"I'm I interrupting something boys?" a sultry voice asked from the door. Draco looked up to find Alessandra Zabini sauntering towards them, in a sexy red number that made Draco grin appreciatively and Blaise roll his eyes. With an amused look thrown in her son's direction Alessandra came to a stop by Draco sweeping down to give him a quick peck on the cheek and a flirtatious smile.

"You could only ever be a delightful surprise Alessandra." Draco replied dropping his voice to something lower and much more seductive than he'd talked to Blaise in. Blaise gagged and Draco shared an amused glance with Alessandra.

"Such a charmer." the woman said and revealed why she'd came in. "A letter came for you dear. Cissy must have forgotten to deliver it so I decide to pop in."

Draco took the envelope and seeing the official seal of the Ministry of Magic sobered instantly. The Zabinis, always quick to sense danger or weakness, went equally so. Grimacing Draco opened it already knowing what to expect.

**Marriage Act**

**Due to the wars that have been waged by one Tom Marvolo Riddle (known also as Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and You-Know-Who) and his followers during his lifetime the Magical Population has been decimated. Prewar population polls show 100,000 Magical adult citizens. Post-war polls have shown our population down to 17,000. There is a fear that with the low birth rate of the past few decades the British Magical population may actually die out. This has forced the Ministry to take drastic action by creating the Marriage Act. The law applies to all Magical British citizens age seventeen and older who are unmarried. The law requires the following of all citizens:**

**1.) All citizens meeting the requirements, rather currently in the country or not, are to report to the Ministry to be sorted so you can be assigned a spouse. If you are currently a Hogwart's student see #2 for requirements specific to you. If you do not report to the Ministry by September 17 you are legally liable.**

**2.) Hogwarts students will be sorted during the first week of the school year. Your appointment for the sorting will be assigned by your Head of House. Hogwarts students and their spouses will move into the Juno House, a soon to be built building on the Hogwarts Grounds separate from the school. Students and their spouses will live in the Juno House for the remainder of their schooling and five years following graduation. The five years will allow the former students to mentor those new to Juno House. This will also free them from the traditional financial worries of young couples, allowing them to grow as a couple and young adults before starting on their own. The Juno House will remain open in the summer for the students to live in.**

**3.) Weddings will take place October 31 – August 7 in any of the following places: Hogwarts, Ministry of Magic Department of Marriage, Hogsmeade, or respective individuals homes with Ministry official proceeding. Requests for ceremony elsewhere and arrangements for a Religious ceremony mixed in must be sent the Department of Marriage before October 31.**

**4.) A child must be conceived within the first eight months. If one or both members of a couple or unable to conceive they will be checked and if approved the couple will become foster and/or adopted parents to a Magical child in need of a home. Same sex couples will receive Ganymede Potion. A second pregnancy is required within six years of the first.**

**5.) A Ministry Official will perform yearly examinations to see how the marriages are proceeding.**

**6.) Abuse of any kind is prohibited. Offenders will receive twenty-five years in Azkaban or the Dementor's Kiss, depending on victim's preference.**

**7.) If an individual does not comply their wand will be snapped, citizenship will be taken away, and after five years in Azkaban the will be exiled.**

"So the Ministry is desperate." Alessandra observed mildly, seeming not to care about the decision, but her eyes betrayed her watching her son with a concern she rarely showed.

"I'm surprised you hadn't heard." Draco said. Alessandra smiled.

"Even my sources have limits. The fact that they managed to surprise us means only the highest level was in the know and that there's some heavy magic behind this. Besides if my sources had heard they might not have thought to mention it, because despite my work being there and my son being a citizen I've never surrendered my Italian citizenship. The law doesn't apply to me."

"At least one of us gets out of it." Blaise said grimly. Alessandra reached out, seemingly without thinking, to thread her fingers through his dark hair gently brushing it out of his face in a rare display of affection.

"It'll be alright my son. I'll make sure of it." Alessandra told him unknowingly echoing Draco's sentiment from earlier.

Blaise looked at them both and gave a quick burst of laughter. "I suppose it has to with the two most stubborn people I know promising to make it so."

Draco smiled at his friend's reaction and waved good-bye as the Zabinis departed. It vanished though when they were gone. As he watched the French retreat in loss Draco admitted an unpleasant truth. He would have to clean up to at least a shade of his old self when he returned home. He refused to break his father in that way and he couldn't shame his mother. Not after what he'd done. What she'd forgiven him for.


End file.
